Always with you
by stephaniecharlottepotterevans
Summary: Llegar a una nueva ciudad, sentir el odio de tu hermana tras un accidente que les cambió la vida a ambas; un amor compartido y un nuevo chico que aparece en la vida de Emma Collins a quien no ve de manera romántica para ser verdad, sino que comparte su sentimiento de rechazo y odio junto a él...


_Always with you_

_Más allá del amor_

_**Always with you**_

_Más allá del amor_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Odiaba Bath, odiaba aquel maldito lugar, al que sus padres le obligarían a ir por cosas de trabajo. Había hecho su maleta una y otra vez y siempre terminaba desarmándola y tirando las cosas por doquier o estrellándolas contra la pared. Deseaba poder gritar y la pena por no querer abandonar aquel lugar donde había pasado toda su infancia le había ganado y se había acurrucado a orillas de su cama de dorsel blanco con la cabeza entre las piernas y su fino pelo rojo le caía en el rostro, ocultándolo mientras sollozaba en silencio. _

_– Emma, mamá dice que te apures. – Una voz mandona se escuchó a través de la puerta; la pelirroja se levantó e intentó secarse las lágrimas con la manga para intentar ocultarlas de su hermana, pero sus ojos color esmeralda se habían puesto rojos y el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas se marcaba hasta sus labios. – Zanahoria, ¿qué te ha pasado? _

_– Dile a mamá que ya bajo – contestó cortante. La chica que se encontraba en la puerta tenía el pelo color castaño claro casi rubio y los ojos marrones, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul Francia y le chascó la lengua antes de que la joven le cerrara la puerta en la cara… Tomó todas las cosas que había a su alcance en aquel cuarto y las introdujo en su maleta rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña libreta se había escurrido entre las desordenadas cosas que había en su interior, y que quedaría en el olvido al cerrar la puerta de aquella ahora abandonada habitación… _

– _¿Por qué no ha bajado tu hermana? – preguntó una mujer de cabello rojo a la chica que bajaba por las escaleras. – Pues, la muy pesada me dijo que bajaría en un rato. – Contestó de manera desagradable, mientras su madre que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta junto a una maleta color azul, miraba preocupada el reloj de su muñeca… _

_– __5 minutos… _

_Bath era una ciudad ubicado en Inglaterra a unos kilómetros de Oxford, era una ciudad grande y muy tranquila para el gusto de Emma, quien iba un poco despreocupada del mundo exterior, ya que llevaba unos auriculares rosa tapándole los oídos. Gracias a ellos tampoco escuchó los comentarios de su padre, un hombre de pelo castaño y unos ojos azules intenso, y una barba del mismo color de su cabello, quien insistía en que faltaba muy poco para llegar a casa. __– Definitivamente te has pasado… _

_– Me habían faltado unas cuantas cosas de la maleta mamá, no seas una exagerada solo me he demorado 15 minutos… _

_– Justos como para perder el avión, habríamos llegado hace unas dos horas a Bath. Pero claro, la jovencita aquí presente debía de pasársela en el baño arreglándose, y realmente no veo dicho cambio– La joven miró a su madre avergonzada; habían perdido el avión. Se sonrojó levemente mientras volvió la vista hacía fuera del vehículo; rebuscó en su bolso y de él saco una tableta de chocolate, que comió mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje de su alrededor, que luego se convirtió en paisaje de urbanización. _

_– __Matilde, mujer no falta nada… __– su padre__ parecía un poco irritado por no llegar luego a casa, tamborileó los dedos sobre en volante en un acto de fastidio. – Y parecía tan tranquilo, maldito tráfico… _

_– Zanahoria sácate eso de los oídos. – la chica que iba a su lado, que llevaba el pelo castaño claro en una coleta, le ordenó con fastidio a la joven, que escuchaba música tranquilamente. – ¡Te he dicho que te saques esas malditas estupideces de una vez! – Perdió el control de su voz, elevándolo a tal nivel que su madre se dio vuelta hacia ellas enojada…, pero no antes de que le quitara los auriculares y los dejara fuera del alcance de la chica…_

_– Sam, devuélvele eso a tu hermana… – era idéntica a su hija menor a diferencia de sus ojos, que eran de color marrón. – Samanta Collins, ahora. – Incluso con su rostro angelical, parecía peligrosa, por lo que Sam desistió y le devolvió los auriculares de mala gana, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina…, la pelirroja sonrió divertida._

_ – La preferida de mami… – escupió por lo bajo, Emma se sintió dolida, pero no se lo demostraría. __Definitivamente habían llegado a Bath, y ya no le parecía tan desagradable. Avanzaron hasta un apartado de la ciudad donde unas grandes mansiones se interponían y mostraban su belleza con todo su esplendor; se aparcaron a orillas de una reja un poco más pequeña que las demás, pero no por eso menos bella. _

_– Pero qué esperan bájense si quieren o ¿esperan invitación?__– George su padre reía por lo bajo al ver que ninguna de las chicas respondía a su palabras._

_ – George. ¿Es la casa? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuánto dinero te has gastado? – Su mujer no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era una casa hermosa, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero tenía un patio increíblemente grande y hermoso... Se bajaron del auto un poco sorprendidas e impactadas con la gran sorpresa. Abrió la reja de la entrada y entró el vehículo hasta el interior del patio. Allí todos se bajaron excitados del interior de él y Emma al ver la puerta abierta se dirigió al interior de la casa para explorarla con más tiempo y libertad. En aquel momento se encontraba vacía como si hacía poco hubiera sido desocupada ya que no tenía rastro de polvo, ni el más mínimo olor a encierro. Corrió hacia las escaleras y subió por ellas, con la mano en el pasamano sintiendo la delicadeza de aquel perfecto trabajo en madera. Allá arriba se encontró con una gran cantidad de habitaciones; entró en la primera y le pareció perfecta aun estando vacía. Tenía una vista perfecta hacia el patio, podía ver un poco más allá una piscina que se encontraba seca en aquel momento; ya tendría tiempo para poder bañarse en aquella. Se sacó los auriculares, pero al no encontrar un lugar donde dejarlos, no le quedó más opción que llevarlos en su recorrido que pretendía hacer hacia los alrededores del lugar. Al salir del cuarto, se acordó de Sam y sacó la llave que estaba en el pomo de la puerta, y se la guardó entre las ropas. _

_– Papá, quiero ir a dar un recorrido, por alrededor. – Vuelve en un rato…, y ten mucho cuidado… – Respondió mientras entraba las maletas al interior de la casa. La pelirroja caminó mientras sacaba otro chocolate de su bolso – Espera. ¡Sam! Acompaña a tu hermana, ahora. – Sam asistió molesta, y siguió a la chica. _

_– Mínimo dime que sabes hacia dónde vas. – La castaña le dirigió una mirada desagradable a su hermana, mientras terminaban de salir hacia la calle. _

_– La verdad no, pero lo descubriremos en un segundo. Toma para ti. –Le ofreció un chocolate que la chica se negó a recibir.__– Sam, no sé qué te pasa, nunca hemos podido hablar como las hermanas que somos… – Mira Zanahoria si pretendes llevar la fiesta en paz, camina hacia adelante y no me hables el resto del camino. – Respondió cortante. _

_Más allá de una arboleda de sauces, había una pequeña plaza que en ese momento se encontraba un solo niño, de unos cinco años de edad y de abundante pelo castaño sentado, se acercaron a unos asientos donde Sam se sentó, tomó su celular e ignoró a la chica como si formase parte del decorado. Emma quien tenía orgullo, se dirigió a los columpios que se encontraban en una orilla y se subió a uno de ellos, mientras se balanceaba habló suavemente al niño que parecía un poco tímido y asustado. _

_– Hola peque… – Sacó un chocolate de su bolso y se lo pasó al pequeño que lo aceptó un poco desconfiado, pero al ver aquellos dulces ojos esmeralda muy similares a los suyos, tomó un poco más de confianza y se lo comió. – ¿Estás solo?_

_ – No, mi hermano fue a buscar algo a casa y yo me quede un rato aquí, pero luego vendrá a buscarme. – Miró hacia la calle y esbozó una sonrisa, la curiosidad la carcomía por lo que volvió la vista hacia lo que miraba, al darse cuenta de quien estaba allí se sonrojó levemente. – Hola Matt… Un joven alto, de unos 16 años la miraba un tanto confundido; tenía el cabello castaño claro, tez pálida y por lo que pudo darse cuenta unos penetrantes ojos azules. Era un chico muy guapo, y por lo que parecía muy atlético. Llevaba una sudadera azul, que hacía juego con sus ojos y vaqueros… _

_– Matt McKeit, un gusto. – Extendió su mano hacía la chica que no parecía haberse dado cuenta, al reaccionar el chico la miraba confundido, por lo que no le quedo más que simular la situación. _

_– Sam, ven quiero presentarte a alguien. – su hermana levantó la vista hacia ella, estaba fastidiada de Emma, pero al ver a aquel chico guapo, se levantó automáticamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos. – Samanta Collins, pero dime Sam. – Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, por lo que Emma sintió que hervía por dentro; no podía ser, no podía sentir celos de alguien a quien apenas había conocido. Su hermana pasó toda la tarde en una entretenida charla con el chico en la cual ella no parecía encajar, ya que su hermana parecía nuevamente verle como parte del decorado. Así que pasó la tarde junto Robin quien le contaba cada anécdota de su familia, y no podía negar que el pequeño era agradable, se rio toda la santa tarde junto al niño. _

_– Mamá dijo que era el reflejo del armario, pero yo tenía demasiado miedo y cuando entró Matt a revisar que estuviera dormido, le aventé las zapatillas en la cara… – Sonrió a la chica mientras mordía otra barra de chocolate. Se estaba oscureciendo ya que el sol, se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte._

_ – ¿Y dónde estudias? _

_– En el English School in__ Bath… ¿Y tú?_

_– Recuerdo haberte dicho que solo llegué hoy… – le dijo amablemente._

_ – Lo olvidé… lo siento, deberías ir allí, ahí va mi hermano, pero este año sale, encontrarás mucha gente agradable…, aunque te digo… – Se acercó a su oído y le susurró. – Ahí, los profesores son una lata en vida. – Rio ante las palabras del niño, era un amor de personita, le habría gustado tener un hermano como él… Pero de repente algo se vino a su memoria, y vio cómo se volvían remolinos oscuros a su alrededor y todo se iba apagado y oscureciendo…_

_ – ¡Charlie!… ¡Charlie!… ¡Charlie!..._

_Había un joven pequeñito de 2 años, que la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes… corría rápidamente por el sendero de un bosque…, mientras ella lo seguía y le pedía que se devolviera… _

_–__ ¡Charlie ven aquí! – Corría descalza tras él mientras veía como el chico giraba la cabeza y con una sonrisita tierna y traviesa la observaba hacia atrás... _

_ – Pa… pa… pa… pa… ¡El cone… jeto! ¡Emááá! – Había seguido al chico que se había escabullido hasta la carretera y un vehículo sin control venía a una gran velocidad, mientras el pequeñito cruzaba la calle._

_ – ¡CHARLIE! ¡CHARLIE! _

_Se despertó sudorosa…, mientras veía que 6 cabezas la miraban curiosos…, lentamente todo se hizo más claro y vio cómo se transformaba en solo tres, que ahora la miraban preocupados… Sobre ellos podía ver como la luna brillaba, junto a las estrellas que adornaban el cielo azul nocturno…, y sintió el olor y el frío tacto del césped en su espalda… _

_– Me he desmayado, la verdad estaba hablando con Robin y de repente todo se volvió oscuro…, y aquí estoy…, nada de qué preocuparse… no el comino en varias horas, eso debe ser – Tomó la mano que le ofreció Matt, mientras veía que su hermana estaba pálida y temblaba de arriba abajo… _

_– Iré a dejar a Robin a casa y las iré a dejar a la suya, no pueden andar solas a estas horas de la noche. Espérenme un momento… – Tomó la mano del niño, que estaba confundido, y se dirigió junto a su hermano mayor hacia una casa, que se encontraba un poco más allá._

_ – Creí que no te pasaba… – Soltó Sam de soslayo. – La pelirroja se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica… – Creí que solo me pasaba a mí, que solo yo veía a Charlie y me sentía culpable… _

_– Nadie ha tenido la culpa, tu escuchaste a mamá y a papá, fue un accidente… – Vio que la chica tenía la vista en un punto fijo en el horizonte. – Desde aquel momento nuestra unión de rompió…, Charlie está bien y piensa que está feliz donde está…_

_ – Chicas, vine tan rápido como pude, ¿les pasa algo? – Ambas negaron con la cabeza al joven que estaba preocupándose. – Les trague esto, pueden taparse con ellas. –Les puso a ambas una chaqueta en los hombros y pudieron sentir el cálido tacto de la tela en sus hombros… Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más al sentir el roce de sus pieles encontrarse, cuando el chico se la puso en los hombros. – Vamos, ¿Dónde viven?_

_ – Un poco más allá_ _de la arboleda de sauces… __–__ Respondió Sam_ _quien pareció recuperar la cordura después de un buen rato. Caminaron junto al castaño hacia su casa y justo en la arboleda entre los árboles pudieron ver un par de jóvenes ebrios y algunos de ellos parecían drogados; todos se encontraban en una orilla de los árboles mientras bebían y otros se habían quedado dormidos tirados en el suelo, ambas chicas pararon bruscamente mientras el chico se ganaba justo delante a ellas en un acto protector. _

_– Mira, hip, quien está aquí, el hijito de papá Matt Mc… McKeit, hip. – Tenía aspecto hosco y una barba enmarañada que le cubría gran parte de la cara, tenía los ojos oscuros y rojos por el alcohol. Se había parado y curiosamente caminaba perfectamente hacia el chico; tenía las ropas raídas y los zapatos hechos pedazos. – Nos trajiste unas lindas chicas, puedo ver que nos trajiste una castañita y una pelirroja, hip, lindas muy lindas chicas debo decir, miren chicos. – Se volvió hacia los demás y les hizo un gesto con la mano._ _– Miren lo que nos trajo McKeit, hip… _

_– Déjalas Jack, ellas van conmigo, debo ir a dejarlas a su casa… – Le contestó cortante. _

_ – Tú Greg no te me emociones, la pelirroja es mía… __–__ Otro de los chicos se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la pelirroja, con una sonrisa traviesa… Matt explotó y Jack solo sintió como el castaño lo tumbaba en la fría vereda y un hilillo de sangre que corría por su boca… __–__ ¡Maldito hijo de… __–__ Sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago antes de terminar aquellas palabras… y se acurrucó sobándose el estómago… _

_–__ Infeliz déjala… __–__ El otro chico desistió y se alejó de la chica quien temblaba levemente… Avanzaron hacia la casa que estaba un poco más allá, la joven llamó a su padre, quien desesperado las reprendió por haber llegado a esas horas de la noche. _

_– __¿Quién es ese chico?__ –__ volvió su vista hasta el joven que se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Vio cómo le ofreció la mano, y al tomarla desconfiado, Emma no pudo evitar ver como a su padre se le ensombreció el rostro y le apretaba la mano más de lo normal. _

_– Matt McKeit, señor… __–__ El hombre no le contestó inmediatamente. _

_– George Collins… __–__ Se alejó del chico quien solo les mando un gesto con la mano de despedida… Emma avanzó anticipando a su hermana y se escabulló hasta su pieza para evitarse el sermón de su madre, tomó la pequeña llave entre sus ropas y notó como todas sus cosas acababan de llegar… Se preguntó cómo habían entrado al cuarto, y después de sacar su pijama de su maleta, recordó la chaqueta del chico que llevaba puesta, y se durmió abrazada a ella… Suspiró al recordar al joven entre sueños y sentir su olor en su prenda… _


End file.
